Boku no hero Dark chapters: Mind assault
by Eoxs121
Summary: This is a hentai story about a tragedy occurred during a assault to the bank, this story contains Rated M for sexual references, violence and ships from the fandom, so i hope you enjoy this story as much i like it


A day like any other in the city of Musutafu, Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro are doing work with their licenses of heroes (newly obtained) as both offered to help the police to capture criminals in the area, in that they find out through from the news of his cell phone that a very dangerous villain known as Sore, a tall man with dark glasses, a black hat, totally black dress with matching shoes, wears an elegant black suit with a white shirt underneath that he has with him a tie and a scarf both red as blood, the scarf covers him from the nose down, his quirk is unknown but it is suspected that it is a mafia poster and he has stolen a bank near where they are.

 **Kyoka:** Hey momo, it seems we have work.

 **Momo:** Do you think we are up to the task? I do not know if it's safe (something inside tells me that this situation could end badly and yet ...)

 **Kyoka:** careless, if something happens, we can call others through our cell phones and we can avoid more problems.

 **Momo:** I-I guess you're right (although, I feel that something is not right, but it's my duty as a heroine to do my duty, the cops have our support, I WILL NOT DEFRAUD YOU!)

 **Kyoka:** Hey, are you going to stay there, or will you come with me?

 **Momo:** oh, sorry hehe.

In that they decide to go capture him because they notice that this has somehow managed to evade the police and the heroes despite being attacked from different directions, in that they go to the crime scene and notice a ticket that falls down an alley that nobody noticed and that also leads by a road full of more bills that are flying out to what momo decides to create a motorcycle so that she and kyoka so they can follow him.

In the distance they notice a man with the same size and clothes as the criminal so they begin to follow him, as they continue to notice that this is increasingly visible and follow him to an abandoned area of the city to which begins to take a little distance without losing sight of it in that they see how it gets into a warehouse that seems to be abandoned.

 **Kyoka:** Okay, it seems to have stopped. Tell me, do you have a plan?

 **Momo:** for the moment I would recommend waiting to see what happens, we still do not know his quirk, nor do we know if he is alone, it is best to call the police.

 **Kyoka:** Okay, just make sure they see our location, so they do not get lost.

 **Momo:** in agreement (she sends her location to the police but fearing that something happens also informs to her companions who were with her during the bakugou rescue, however, the signal was lost when she finished sending it) eh? how weird (this is not good, why the signal disappears just after sending some messages? Is someone watching us?)

 **Kyoka:** is something wrong with you?

 **Momo:** is the signal ...

In that they hear a shot and see how the silhouette of the criminal falls as if he had been killed to which they approach cautiously thinking that someone else could be there.

Jiro beckons to momo to check the place to which she realizes that there is only one person inside the store, then feels the sound of the weapon falling to the ground while the individual retires to the bathroom of the store, Jiro knowing that this he will be busy, he signs to momo so that he enters indicating that it is safe.

When they entered, they did not suspect that it was a trap, out of nowhere some cables hold them both leaving them suspended in the air without exceeding the height of a person, in that the cables tear the clothes to both leaving them torn and uncovered, in that the criminal makes an appearance.

 **Sore:** well well well, what do we have here?

Momo tries to create something that frees them, but having his hands tied decides to wait for him to approach to try to hit him with his quirk however when trying to use it she notices that something prevents him from using it, the same goes for kyoka who when trying to move his hearing aids note that these are tied alone and that she has no control over her body.

 **Sore:** you two are very ... interesting, maybe you need proof of what I'm capable of doing hehehehehe (eager to try them, lick my momo tits while I grab her kyoka tits with one hand) you know very well hehe, but I see that your friend is envious of you momo hahahaha.

Both try to shout or speak, but for some reason an unknown force prevents them from saying a word and the tone of their voices becomes inaudible to them and for some reason the only one who hears them is the criminal.

 **Sore:** try everything you want, you cannot leave here until I finish my ... job hehe.

 **Momo:** (How do he knows about us?! Will it be for the sports festival?)

 **Kyoka:** (This guy is worse than mineta! When I untie, I'll give him a beating he will not forget!)

Seeing that kyoka does not have a lot of body, he gets a little disappointed, but under his clothes he had something that seemed to make him want again, near his waist the criminal takes out a strange drug and puts it in the mouth of Kyoka while he bites Momo's tits making her moan with pleasure.

 **Sore:** now pretty momo, I'm going to make you wet, more than what deku or todoroki ever have in your wet fantasies (Momo and Jiro are very surprised), do not be surprised, I know everything about you two, I even know where you like it most hehe ( this makes them nervous and their faces are drawn an expression of fear, sadness and pleasure) my quirk is mind reading (telepathy), originally this was my quirk, however some chisaki sold me a sample to improve my quirk and I ingested so many drugs to enhance my power that I ended up developing a small deformation in it, because of it I now have telekinesis, I would like to tell you more about my life but I was hungry (he looks at them in a happy and macabre way at the same time) and you are the main course.

In that the criminal uses his telekinesis to cut a stick giving him a clean and completely clean shape without splinters or anything that causes damage or infections to make that feel like a penis, this makes him levitate the stick and fucks in the ass to kyoka additionally his hands play with kyoka leaving his mouth and his penis for momo, at first this worries kyoka because she does not know what kind of drug he has put into his mouth and even though she wanted to spit the criminal uses his telekinesis to make she swallow it without showing any resistance, while this happens the criminal penetrates the vagina of momo with his penis, the mouth kisses the lips of momo and the stick controlled by his mind continues to give a good anal to kyoka while he feels how he is fondling her tits I already momo the vagina, in that the drug begins to make her feel something strange to kyoka.

 **Kyoka:** (goaaahh ... this is not right ... I feel heat ... a lot of heat ... that will be this feeling so ... ugg ... so gooooodd❤︎ ... uggg ... is every time stronger ... I feel ... that my body burns ... aaaaahhhh ...).

 **Sore:** hehe it seems that it has already begun and from what I see your friend is enjoying it, it is a pity that the drug only lasts half an hour after completing its function, however, I know it will be worth hahahaha.

 **Momo:** (uuuggg..kyoka ... this…this is my fault ... I already felt that something was wrong ... we should have run away while we could ..aaaahhhh ... I miss it ... it's that this feels so goooodd ... aahhhh❤︎ ... ahhhh❤︎)

 **Kyoka:** (Momo ... it's my fault we're like that ... I swear I'll be more cautious ... aaahhh❤︎ ... I'm getting wet ... aahhh ... next time ... I'm sorry ... momo ... aaahhh ... gooaahhh❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ... I'm getting really wet ... ahh...aaaahh❤︎)

 **Sore:** that's my girls, keep it up, soon you two will be a pair of insatiable little sluts hahahaha.

 **Momo and Kyoka:** (What ? !)

 **Momo:** (aaaahhh❤︎ ... aaahhh❤︎ ... he is drilling me hard ... I do not know how much more to resist ... ahhh ... ahhh❤︎ ... it cannot be ... nooo ... ahhhh❤︎. * her mood is broken *)

 **Kyoka:** (please ... stop ... if you keep going like this, I'm going to ... ahhhh❤︎ ... ahhhh ... oh no ... I'm going to ... * break kyoka's ass *...)

 **Momo and Kyoka:** (AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ❤︎❤︎❤︎ * both groans very hard in their minds and are totally wet *)

After the above Sore realizes that came in momo to what uses his telekinesis to remove all the semen from her vagina and decides to make her swallow it without being able to oppose, then decides to change his style, now levitate the stick to split it in half, reshapes it with its ability to be safe to use and feels like a penis so it can pierce Jiro's vagina and ass at the same time, while momo turns it around apply a good anal while his mouth bites the neck of momo making her moan at times and cry for not being able to avoid this violation, given the above begins to use both hands in momo given that now applies double penetration to Jiro, while Sore had fun with momo, Jiro began to notice the effects of the drug in full operation, now his breasts had grown a little and his ass was getting bigger, simultaneously his hip was becoming wider, his body began to get voluptuous and his hair was turning blond.

 **Sore:** hehe, go on like this kyoka, soon you will have what you want, it hurts that it is temporary, but I know that you will enjoy it hehe.

 **Kyoka:** (my ... my breasts ... they are hard and firm ... I'm getting wet! ︎❤︎❤︎ ... aaahhhh❤︎ ,, ahhhha❤︎ ... my ass is also big❤︎ ❤︎ ... have I become taller?! Ahhhhhhahhh❤︎ ... my hip is strange ... ahhhh❤︎ ... I want ... fuck ... ❤❤❤❤❤ ... no .. I have to resist ... ahhhh❤︎ ... I cannot ... ❤︎I want to fuck hard❤︎❤︎ ... ahhhhhh❤︎ ... I must be strong ... I must ... fuck with that guy❤︎❤︎❤︎ ! ... esperaaaahhhhhh ... no ... should ... fuck hard ... if ... yes❤︎ ... yeeesss❤︎❤︎ ... …oh yes., I cannot help it ahhhh ... * she turns blonde * ... I will not let ... Momo stay with that man ... I must be who ahhhh ... fuck hard with him! ahhhh❤︎❤︎❤︎ ...)

After a few minutes Sore decides to take a break and goes to the bathroom to which they simply try to move, but they do not respond to their bodies, while this happens the door that was behind them slowly opens and they enter Deku, Lida, Todoroki and Kirishima.

 **Lida:** momo! We received your call, are you ... (observes momo and kyoka naked) ... well? ...

 **Deku:** what's wrong lida? What's up-wooooaaaahhhh ! (Deku is paralyzed like a stone and silent).

 **Kirishima:** Hey, guys, what's the matter?

 **Todoroki:** Momo ... Kyoka ... nooo ...

After this is heard as Sore leaves the bathroom to which Deku quickly beckons everyone to hide, to which they hide in various parts of the place, to which Sore simply returns with the girls and now sees that Kyoka has a body even more slender and voluptuous than momo so this time he decides to split the stick in 3, giving the same treatment as was mentioned before only now not only pierces the butt and vagina of momo but also the 3rd part of the stick goes up and down on the tits of momo while she is controlled to suck the stick as if she grabbed 3 dicks at the same time, Sore on the other hand puts his face on Kyoka's grown tits and decides to put his hard but being about to penetrate her Lida runs at great speed and gives Sore a great kick.

 **Lida:** Recipro ... burst! (kicks Sore and sends him to where Deku is)

 **Deku:** SMASH! (He punches him in the stomach and throws him where Todoroki is)

 **Todoroki:** ... (Stop Sore with a wall of ice and send him flying with a fire attack to where Kirishima is).

 **Kirishima:** this is for Momo and Kyoka ! (gives him a blow that leaves him lying on the floor).

After this the boys go to where they are Momo and Kyoka to untie them and do their best to grab them without looking perverted, although they end up making a fool of themselves so they simply lower them with the same cables they were suspended from, after lowering them they look like Momo still cannot believe that she is already free and when she gets up she tries to create clothes to cover herself but before she could do something Todoroki grabs her by the waist while he pulls down her pants and puts her penis in Momo's vagina

 **Lida:** Todoroki! What is it that- (Todoroki creates an ice and pierces Lida's chest)

 **Todoroki:** Shut up asshole, let me enjoy this.

 **Deku:** Todoro- (kyoka stands up and silences him with a kiss as she begins to remove deku's clothes leaving both on the floor)

 **Kirishima** : damn! (tries to hit Todoroki but this freezes kirishima leaving him immobile and without breathing)

 **Momo:** Todoroki ... that you have ... aahhhhhh ... done ... ahhhh ... I like you ... aahhhh ... but ... why? ... ahhhh ...

 **Todoroki:** ...

 **Deku:** K-kyoka * kisses * ... enough ... * kisses * ... seriously for * kisses * ...

 **Kyoka:** Kiss me baby * giggles * let me make you mine * giggles and kisses * I'll make you feel like a man * giggles and kisses *

Kyoka begins to get wet a lot while she caresses her tits with one hand and continues kissing Deku's tongue, while her other hand slowly undresses Deku, he gets a little nervous and tries to take it off but just when he tries she stuns him with her headphones and takes the opportunity to take off her pants and she hardens deku to finally put deku's penis in her vagina and starts shaking while she moans with pleasure, while she takes advantage of this to hold a hand of deku and so feel like you grab a tit in each siton.

 **Kyoka:** ahhhhh❤︎ ... aaahhhhh ... aaahhhhh ... * giggles * ... aaaaahhhh ...go deku ... use your smash on meeeee ... aaaahhh ... ahhh. .. come on baby, make me yours, show them who's in charge ... ahhhhh..aaaahhhhh ... oh yeah ... come on ... yeah ... yeah ... yeah ... that's ... almost ... .aaaahhhhh❤︎❤︎❤︎ (both are coming)

 **Momo:** Todoroki ... aaahhh ... you're filling me up ... ahhh ... aaahhhh ... * is kissed deeply *

When she finishes kyoka she gets up and puts her ass on deku while she gets to suck Deku's penis between laughter and moans, on the other hand, she is grabbed by the hair so that she sucks the todoroki penis while with the other hand the buttocks, both continue like this for hours until they are lying on the floor rolling around with each other completely covered in semen and finally both end up fainting with an expression of pleasure drawn on their faces.

Minutes later the police arrive with Deku and company to discover an empty warehouse where there were 2 girls naked and bathed in semen with a note on the floor that says Sore, by now the body of kyoka had returned to normal as the effect of the drug was already over so no one noticed any change, to which both the policemen and the friends of the girls are stunned and confused by the scenario in front of them.

 **Deku:** Momo ... Kyoka ... what ... what happened here?

 **Lida:** S-sore ... is the criminal that they feared in the district where I did my internship ... surely, he ...

 **Todoroki:** girls ... I swear I'll bring that damn one to justice, no matter what.

 **Kirishima:** First an attack to the school, after a attack on our vocational camp, netx they kidnap bakugou and now this, what will be next?

Later they managed to find the stolen money inside one of the store bathrooms, during the interrogation they were surprised by the story they told, they were about to classify this case as an incident and send the girls to psychological recovery, however, the police found in the warehouse a computer with the recording of what happened and it was come to theorize that the criminal has the ability to control the cables due to what was captured during the first minutes of what happened, the rest was cut off abruptly, In the end they had no choice but to release everyone and close the case, the only thing that was known after this is that the criminal is free somewhere and he is surely planning his next assault ...

Epilogue

In the middle of the street, walking nonchalantly in front of everyone, Sore sets out to smoke as he advances and passes in front of everyone as if nobody could notice his presence.

 **Sore:** (Hehe, how naive, they cannot catch me while they cannot get an officer who has psychic powers, since my power can also nullify my existence and I can only be captured by a camera, so only those of me who i want to be seen they will see me, it is fortunate that there are not many individuals who can oppose my quirk which I affectionately call as Psi-meta, that is, I can use skills such as telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy and the vast majority of existing kinesis and psychokinesis, pity if I use too much I generate migraine, good is a good price to pay considering I was not born with so much power hahahahaha, fortunately I can do the non-existent for 5 minutes) * cough * (spills blood from his mouth) (shit !, its giving me migraine)

 **Child on the street:** Mommy, look, a red liquid has fallen to the floor.

 **Mother:** what horror, where did it come from? (she is horrified to see that it is blood)

 **Child on the street:** I thought I saw a man nearby.

 **Sore:** (Damn, I'm already very tired and I'm starting to be seen by others, I'd better hide fast, I'll have to teleport and wait for my headache to pass, I had a lot of fun with those girls and it seems that I use my power a lot create that scene in the mind of those girls, no, I also abuse my resistance to use multiple mental skills all day, I'd better organize myself or be captured in a 2 by 3, no way ...) * teleports and disappears of the place *


End file.
